


Pink Ocean

by twilymeeks



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, THE LITTLE CATO TEASER BROKE ME, this one is super short but it'll hit I promise :))))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilymeeks/pseuds/twilymeeks
Summary: "oh man, I hope the future little cato teaser doesn't break me" - me five minutes before the little cato teaser dropped and robbed me of my feelings
Kudos: 3





	Pink Ocean

Little Cato wasn’t sure what the end of the road would hold. His father had been able to cheat the fate of death, and yet Little Cato sat petrified at the sight beside him. Gary and Quinn laid unconscious, the glossy eyes of his father scanning Gary's body like his life depended on it. The small ventrexian's heart couldn't help but thump; it was clear they were stuck. Little Cato's eyes were filled with a glowing sight. It was vivid, as crisp as the ventrexian eye was able to witness. It was almost entracing, the walls beckoning him to move forward. It's color crept through the walls, seeping through it's cracks to illuminate a deceptive hue. The light seemed to hit his eyes, the true nature of it's reality beginning to hit him. He had to go after it, his legs running as fast as they could towards the light itself. Of course, it was a strange sight to see a person willingly run towards the poison, but the light in the boy's eyes was already in another plane. He reached out with an aged grip, shaking as the room swallowed him further. The boy knew what was on the other side of the fence in his mind, but it was already too late when the light switched off.

He could've sworn he heard a scream in the distance, but it was far from his truth. After all, hadn't that person died years ago? Suddenly, it all seemed to become full-circle. Little Cato was alone again, and there was nothing he could do about it. He could only swim deeper, but how could a person swim when all they do is sink? He could still hear that voice, his mind clicking. He could feel a persistent presence in his thoughts, something he tried to claw away from his head but was too weak-minded to process- 

-and then, he stood. 

"Little Cato, boy, get over here!" 

That voice. That god-forsaken voice irritated him. 

_It's all his fault you're like this._

Each step faded into the clouds, the water seeping into his boots.

_He's ruined everything for you._

"Little Cato?" 

He could feel the tears streaming down his face. Something told him to keep on walking, submerging himself as the waves grew larger. 

_He ruined you. He ruined everyone you cared about._

The sound of a reloaded gun rang throughout the room. The light was gone; but not in Little Cato's eyes. 

_They're too far gone._

The larger ventrexian took a glance at his son's hand, eyes widening. 

_Take back everything that he stole._

His son's hollow eyes were all it took to realize. 

**_Kill him._ **


End file.
